No One Says Tomotta
by hoarfrosted
Summary: Sugar Motta knows that she has power, so she can't understand why she follows Santana Lopez. One-sided Sugar/Santana, Brittany/Santana.


**Disclaimer: I don't claim jack-diddly.**

**1: Spoilers up to Pot o' Gold? **

**2: Contains one-sided Sugar/Santana and Brittany/Santana. Sugar's point of view.**

* * *

><p>Sugar Motta knows what power is.<p>

She's positive that she has it in spades _and_ in multiple areas of her life – it's just what was gifted to her. She didn't _ask_ for any of it, but she accepts it with the kind of grace and dignity that assures her that she _deserves_ it. Any others would take advantage of it, so she figures that it was given to her for a special, specific reason and makes her a special, specific kind of girl.

It makes perfect sense in her mind.

She has a wealthy father, loving and loyal, willing to give her anything and everything he could with a wave of his hand or a flash of one of the random wads of cash he has stowed in the pockets of his expensive tailor-made suits, mostly for show. Astonishingly, none of the wealth affects in the least; she remains humble and modest in the faces of those less fortunate than her, because that's the kind of good person that she can't help but be.

And to make it all the more shocking, she almost _never_ asks for a thing. Maybe a grand or two here and there for shopping or having an entire show-choir club budget funded so she can showcase her unique and unbridled talent, but nothing _too_ big.

She's a saint in her own eyes, and probably everyone else's as well..

Not only does she have the money, but she also has the beauty to go with it. She can strut down the halls of William McKinley High School in designer clothing with a dazzling smile on her angelic face and just _know_ that eyes are on her. Why wouldn't they be? She's hot and she knows it, and others would be either jealous or fawning.

Sometimes, it makes her depressed that others are envious of her, but she knows there's nothing she can do about it. It's technically not _her_ fault; haters need only blame the powers that give, not the innocent who receive.

Of course, the greatest of her strengths is her sparkling talent. She was a complete triple threat. A flawless one at that. She can sing like a Broadway star – _despite_ what the greasy-haired coach of the Nude Erections thought. She can dance to any rhythm; be it a sexy pop number or a charming piano tune, she has the moves for it. She can act better than anyone she knows. She can act like Meryl Streep.

No, _better_ than Meryl Streep.

Sugar doesn't likes to brag, of course. She only tells the truth. She's honest to everyone all the time about everything, no matter what. It's one of her fine points.

When she goes over all of this in her mind – her power, her hot body, her talent, she _knows_ what power is, what leadership is, what being _in control_ is. If she were to look in any _official_ dictionary, she knows she would see a glamorous photo of herself under the definition of 'power', right above a picture of the current president of the United States.

None of this, however, explains the way she gravitates toward _Santana Lopez_.

Subordination was never a word in her mental dictionary before she met Santana, and it certainly wasn't something she'd _ever_ use to describe herself. Subordination means following someone else's direction. Subordination means someone else taking hold of the reigns. Subordination means giving up control, giving up leadership, giving up _power_ to someone else.

After Santana joins the glee club, _Sugar's_ glee club, the one created _specifically for her_, Santana becomes that someone else that she gives everything up to.

And Sugar does it willingly.

Because Santana is a force of her own – something wild and fierce and fiery and _dangerous,_ yet simultaneously calm and composed and calculating, always cooled down to a simmer until something or someone increases the fire beneath her just the tiniest notch, _then_ she's something that can't be contained, burning up anything and everything around her with so much intensity and raw passion that it actually _scares_ Sugar.

Sugar Motta, scared. She hadn't thought of it as a possibility, but then again, Santana changes a lot of things. It's part of her power – something entirely different from Sugar's version of power.

She learns things about Santana from Brittany, who doesn't seem to have any filter. She learns that Santana has the wealth, the beauty, and the talent that makes power. They both have these in common, so it's only fair that they be on equal ground, right? That was some rule of physics, right?

Wrong.

Santana doesn't go along with the rules – big surprise.

Sugar thinks it's pretty unfair, because even with all the money in her father's bank account at her disposal, she can't _buy_ what Santana has. She can't buy Santana's domineering presence that commands any room's attention, her razor-sharp tongue and quick wit when she tears someone down until they're near tears, her conniving thought process that seems to know _exactly _where to hit and how to hurt, her fearlessness in the face of opposition.

These things simply can't be bought. Sugar knows this for a fact; she's tried before.

She also learns that she has things in common with Brittany – or so she thinks. At first glance, it seems that she and Brittany are in the same boat, both following the Alpha as they're supposed to, but they're not. It's so much more different.

Yes, Brittany _does_ follow Santana. Brittany isn't intentionally mean unless Santana is – if Santana does something, it _must_ be the right path to follow. Brittany doesn't demand any attention, simply prefers to sit in the background and make idle, nonsensical observations unless Santana gives her an order or encourages her to sing or give her opinion – it doesn't matter if Sugar, Mercedes and Coach Corcoran are hopelessly confused, Santana encourages it. Brittany dances at her best when Santana is with her or beside her or watching her.

As Sugar observes this, somewhere in the back of her mind, some part she discovered yet, she thinks that she can take Brittany's spot behind Santana.

But that will never happen, because _Santana follows Brittany too_. It's something that Sugar really can't comprehend or understand. As far as she knows, only people with power are meant to be followed, and Brittany doesn't have power. Brittany's a subordinate on the same level as her, so how is something like this possible?

Sugar can't understand why it's _only Brittany_ that can cheer Santana up even the smallest bit when the other girl is in a bad mood. Sugar can't understand why it's _only Brittany_ that Santana's eyes focus on, that her lips smile at, when she's singing in front of the group. Sugar can't understand why, when Santana and Brittany lock pinkies, Brittany isn't trailing behind as Santana pulls her along, but they're both in line – _in sync_ – with each other.

That same part of her mind is jealous. Of what, she doesn't know. Brittany's position? Santana's influence?

What she _does_ know is that she kindasorta_maybe_ wishes she were in Brittany's place. She knows that having that kind of bond with someone is something to fight and work and die for, and she wants it oh-so badly. She thinks that, if given the chance, she could be a much better match for Santana, because they're both so similar and _powerful_ that their strengths would collide and combine and form something so amazing that they would never separate. If given the chance, she would do what Brittany does and more, encouragement and love and everything that she has to offer.

As Sugar's eyes glare through the window of the door into their practice room, where Santana and Brittany are holding hands with soft smiles while they think no one is looking, she doesn't think she'll be getting the chance to prove herself anytime soon.

That doesn't stop her from hoping.


End file.
